In the background, other than the bolded paragraph numbers, non-bolded square brackets (“[ ]”) refer to the citations listed hereinbelow.
The delivery of high quality power to the on-chip circuitry with minimum energy loss is a fundamental requirement of all integrated circuits (ICs). To supply sufficient power, a higher unregulated DC voltage is usually stepped down and regulated within the power delivery system W. Power conversion and regulation resources should be efficiently managed to supply high quality power with minimum energy losses within multiple on-chip voltage domains [2].